


Legends of Dragons Lost

by SkeletonReadyForWar



Category: Legends of Dragons Lost
Genre: Dragons, Legends of Dragons Lost - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, fanmade, possible gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonReadyForWar/pseuds/SkeletonReadyForWar
Summary: Dragons, they were considered to be the greatest, strongest, and most violent creatures in the world for thousands of years but one day they and any history of them was lost. At least it was lost until two average Monkiris find the lost dragon archive, Anviri and Soluch didn’t know what they were getting into but it would change the world and how dragons were viewed.





	1. Welcome

This is my first ever work and the updates will be irregular as I’m bad with motivation, but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will be If you want to find more information on my characters and who they are look here at my official tumblr for LODL https://legends-of-dragons-lost.tumblr.com/post/638668410126041088/log-in 


	2. Prologue - Who They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the two the story follows

Loud, that’s what the Monkiri Anviri would describe the town Hovur as, it was almost too loud for her. The dusty brown Monkiri never liked loud and the only exception to that would be Soluch her sun elf companion but even he could get too loud. 

“Hey hey hey you’re too quiet what’s going on??” Soluch exclaimed,

Only giving a sigh as an answer to the question Anviri continued to weave her way between people watching where her tail was so no one would step on it with Soluch close behind still chattering loudly about who knows what.

Finally she found what she was looking for, a crystal shop, it was the only one in town and the surrounding area for miles, she’d been running low and was in desperate need of a gift for her mother as well.

“Soluch hurry up I wanna get there before the best crystals a bought,” Anviri began walking faster, the only indication she was nervous about not getting what she needed.

Finally arriving at the shop Anviri and her companion walked in, Soluch immediately got distracted by some topaz and made his was to observe them, most likely buying some as well Anviri thought, 

Making her way to the moonstone and sapphires she began looking for the perfect one of each, the moonstone was to be an offering to the dragons Yuezine the moon watcher, and the sapphire to Kinzovu the winter spirit.

In the empire of Rankoshu, where Anviri lives dragons are worshiped in the same way others would worship gods, they are one of the few empires that still believes that dragons are the ones that created everything not ascended humans, elves or similar ideas.

”Any help needed dear?” Anviri jumped at the sudden voice of the shopkeeper behind her,

”Oh! Uh no, no thank you ma’am,” Anviri stuttered out still confused as to how the shopkeep snuck up behind her, but she passed it off as just her being to focused on the crystals and gems.

Finding Soluch was her current goal now that she found the gems she needed, and a beautiful amethyst geode for her mother.

“Soluch!?” Anviri called to her friend quietly as to not disturb the other patrons and shopkeep, finding him was always hard,

After nearly 10 minutes of looking through the small store she found Soluch looking at some rose quartz, finally prying him away from it and paying for their purchases, Soluch did infact buy a topaz necklace, the two made their way through the crowds home.


End file.
